This invention relates to scheduling contexts in a computer processor.
Instruction execution in a computer processor may be accomplished by partitioning a stream of instructions into individual contexts. Contexts are “swapped” in or out of execution according to a scheduling system associated with the computer processor. How and when contexts are swapped affects availability of computer processor resources and overall processor performance.